An optical unit is formed by attaching optical components such a lens and an optical element to an optical waveguide sheet with respect to the position of a mirror formed in advance on an optical path in the optical waveguide sheet.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-85647 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-195462.